Oil and natural gas wells often utilize wellbore components or tools that, due to their function, are only required to have limited service lives that are considerably less than the service life of the well. After a component or tool service function is complete, it must be removed or disposed of in order to recover the original size of the fluid pathway for use, including hydrocarbon production, CO2 sequestration, etc. Disposal of components or tools has conventionally been done by milling or drilling the component or tool out of the wellbore, which are generally time consuming and expensive operations.
Recently, self-disintegrating downhole tools have been developed. Instead of milling or drilling operations, these tools can be removed by dissolution of engineering materials using various wellbore fluids. One challenge for the self-disintegrating downhole tools is that the disintegration process can start as soon as the conditions in the well allow the corrosion reaction of the engineering material to start. Thus the disintegration period is not controllable as it is desired by the users but rather ruled by the well conditions and product properties. For certain applications, the uncertainly associated with the disintegration period can cause difficulties in well operations and planning. An uncontrolled disintegration can also delay well productions. Therefore, the development of downhole tools that can be disintegrated on-demand is very desirable.